Another Brick in the Wall
by Andi Bennet
Summary: Edward plus Bella plus gangs and dogs and sibling love, you get one hell of a story! Pretty much, Bella goes to live at Edward's foster home. They relate to each other and are instint friends, or more. They kinda just happen. M 4 language only, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to get hard to update 5 stories at once, so I may have to finish one story before I start another. This is my favorite story so far, so i put alot of work in it and if it sucks then I need to be slapped. It shouldn't have as many mistakes as my other ones, hopefully. I'm sorry to say, but by getting you this story i had to put a premature ending on my other story, _If You Say So, _if you acually like that story, sorry. But I have to say that that story went downhill from the first two chapters.**

EPOV

"We're going to be opening our home to another young lady! I hope that you will all be nice and help her feel excepted. She's had a harder life than most of you and she needs to feel welcome." Esme said; leaning over the dining room table we were all seated at, eating dinner. Carlisle seemed to be too busy with his apple pie to add anything. I couldn't blame him; it was some damn good pie.

Carlisle and Esme had adopted me when I was seven, right after my dad went to prison for child abuse. I still had the scars. I had been with them for nine years now. They had had other foster children. Most didn't stay here long but a few did. They had adopted Alice and Emmett after me, but the two other kids in the house, Rosalie and Jasper were twins and foster kids.

Their dad had tried to rape Rose when she was a kid. Jasper had shot him when he saw that his dad had been about to do. Of course Rose blamed herself for everything her precious Jazzy had ever done wrong because he had saved her all those years ago. I didn't see her logic. She and Jasper had always had a weird connection though. When she got mad about something you get out of her way. The only one who could calm her down was Jasper. It was a little creepy when why wore coordinating outfits (Rose's idea) but creepier when they did it my accident.

Of course Esme would never differentiate between foster and adoptive kids, she called us all her children, no matter what we were by law. She called every foster kid her child as long as they were living under her roof. It was a nice feeling, for someone to say they were linked to you like that. I made you feel welcome.

"Oooh, when?" Alice exclaimed. She was a very bubbly person considering she had grown up in a meth lab.

"A few weeks, were not sure. She'll be staying here long term, hopefully the rest of her high school career because they don't want to uproot her to many times. So, we all need to make this work. I know that there are a lot of you but we can always make room for one more. Like I said, everyone is going to make her feel welcome," she shot me a glare, I wasn't exactly known to roll out the welcome wagon for new foster kids. To be honest, I had had too many of my CD's and ipods stolen to trust kids in the system. And that scratch to my piano had been inexcusable…

"What's her name?" Rosalie asked without looking like she cared.

"Isabella. She's a year younger than Edward and Alice but she's a bit advanced so she'll be in your classes." Esme explained.

Alice looked like she was about to explode. She usually was as indifferent to foster kids as I was. She had gotten to know the first few she had met, but that just made saying good bye all the harder. I wonder what made this new girl different.

I finished my own pie and went upstairs. This girl wasn't going to change anything.

A few weeks later…

BPOV

This blows. I was going to new fucking house with a new fucking 'family' and a new fucking school. This really blows.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they would be nice. Maybe they'll be all happy go lucky. It'd be a nice change. I couldn't deny that.

We were nearing a driveway now. They really should clear it out. If I hadn't been looking for it I never would have found it. My social worker seemed to know what to look for though.

After appending ten fucking minutes on the most hazardous drive way ever, we came to a huge clearing. It was mostly shaded by six huge trees. The house in the middle gave me some hope that I would like it here. It was gigantic for one, and had that old Victorian charm to it. The white paint was faded a soft white with some nice trim. I quickly counted three stories.

I hadn't met Esme yet but I knew that she was the one that opened the door when the social worker knocked because she fit the age and had this strange motherly air to her that seemed out of place on someone so young. She was very pretty; with nice caramel colored hair and a slim, curvatious figure.

"Oh, you must be Isabella!" she said with a smile. Who else?

"Bella please, and yes. Its very nice to meet you," I always stayed polite with new foster parents; let them be the ones to ruin in.

"Everyone has been so looking forward to your arrival, come on in."

The inside of the house looked like something out of Home and Garden. It was open and spacious with a very warm feeling to it. Everything was in pale, washed out colors and was pristine and clean.

"Now," she turned to the couch in front a very big flat screen TV. "This is Rosalie and Jasper"-she gestured to two incredibly good-looking blond people-"Alice and Emmett"-a tiny black haired girl sitting next to hugely muscled dark haired guy-"and Edward."

Edward has easily the best looking one of the group. Even with Rosalie's phenomenal figure and Jasper's brooding movie star looks. He had reddish-brown hair that I hadn't ever seen before. It was really rather bronze, though if I had to classify it I would call it red. The phrase _firecrotch _sprang to mind. This t-shirt was a bit tight around his pecks and arms, showing his muscularness **(I made a word!) **and the logo on it just about made him perfect. It was a Beatles shirt. I was going to cry. His body was like a gorgeous pure gold frame, while his face was the priceless da Vinci. Not the Mona Lisa, something more masculine. Maybe the Creation of Adam. That was painted on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, though. It would be realy hard to frame. His bright emeral eyes seemed to glow though, and his chisled jaw and perfectly strait nose were like a sign from God that he loves us and wants us to be happy. Like that Benjamin Franklin quote; "Horses are proof that God loves us and wants us to be happy," but Edward Cullen was much much better than horses.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Omg!" Alice cried. She then procreded to jump of the couch and bound over to me in a fastion that would break any ballerina's heart, and kissed me on the cheek.

"We are going to have so much fun together!" she chirped.

"Why am I suddenly terrified?" I asked humorusly. Well Emmett laughed.

"I like 'er," he said in a booming voice and turned his attention back to the TV.

Everyone else said hello in one form or another except Rosalie. She just looked me up and down and turned her head towards the television with a bitchy 'humph'. Go shoot yourself, whore.

"Edward?" Esme asked.

"Yes?" he asked without looking away from the flat screen.

"Could you show Bella up to her room?"

"Sure," he slowly got up, seeming to internally struggle with something. It wasn't hard to guess what, the new Dukes of Hazard movie was playing and it was almost to the part where Bo and Duke go to the college and find a whole dorm of teenage boys' fantasies.

I followed him up some stairs of to the side of the room and down a hallway.

"That's Emmett's room, and that's Jasper and Rose's room-"

"Wait, they share a room?"

"Well they're twins…"

"No shit Sherlock, but you have this huge house and they're sharing a room."

"They're close, I'll tell you the story sometime. Anyway, that's Alice's room that's mine and right across the hall is yours." he finished. "Carlisle and Esme sleep on the third floor, don't bother the yell for them if you have a nightmare or Emmett hides in your closet or something, its sound proof."

"Way to over inform, I'm just going to go unpack."

"Do you want some help?" freak, of course not. It doesn't matter how hot you are, your not going in my room.

"Sure," dammit!

**Haha. I love Hendrix. Don't you just love my description of Edward? Well, I did. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

God she's hot. Like, Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition hot. This was the middle pages of Playboy hot. She was like they combined all the hot girls of 90210 with all the hot girls of Gossip Girl. Don't laugh at me, Alice hates watching TV alone and those are her favorite shows. She just has to pout and I'm sitting next to her on the couch discussing how much a womanizer Chuck is.

She had this really dark hair, natural, not dyed. Her bangs were long and flipped out in the perfect emodoo. Her chocolaty brown eyes were outlined in black and she had a hell of a body too. Her black skinny jeans failed to hide her perfectly sculpted legs and her black Aerosmith t-shirt hinted a very nice rack. I was thinking like a pig, but damn, any guy that saw her would. I could almost hear my brothers thinking the exact same thing.

JPOV

Damn she was hot. Too bad I was banging Alice. I would so tap that. Looks like Edward's going to go all caveman on her. Bella must be his dream girl. She was wearing an Aerosmith t-shirt even. What are the odds of a totally hot chick coming to our house, wearing a shirt with the logo of his favorite band, and having a room right across from his, and she's even his creepy emo type? Oh my god, she's even hearing Rocket Dogs, that man has the creepiest obsession with those shoes.

EMPOV

Hey Hey Hey, I feel a threesome coming on. God, she might even be hotter than Rose. What I would go to her. Dammit, Rose will know your thinking of her. Sing a song, sing a song, um… _I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word, know in the mourning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own…_Oh God, and I love Coldplay. Does that mean anything when it comes to my sexuality? Jasper would say yes, but I got that song from one of Edward's CD's. That might explain why he never dated….

EPOV

I was finding it hard not to fantasize about what we could do upstairs, alone, in her room. I didn't need to deal with a small problem. Well, not small. That was one part of my anatomy I was very proud of. Shit, I was going to end up looking like some teenage frat boy who can't keep it in his pants. Well, it would be in my pants, and I _was_ a teen frat boy. Of course she didn't need to know that. I was screwed, and not in the fun way.

After I showed her were everything was and explained about Carlisle and Esme's sound proofing (it came up in the conversation, I swear) she was about to leave me to go into her room, which is were I wanted to be right about now. I wasn't going to come on to her or anything, but if I got into her room now it wouldn't seem so strange later. That's what I told myself at least. So I offered to help her unpack and she let me. Hallelujah.

I thought it best to let her unpack her cloths (she only had a paper grocery bag of them anyway) so I unzipped a laptop case expecting to find a few books or something. Instead, I actually found a laptop.

"Whoa, where'd you get this?" we really weren't allowed to carry that stuff between foster houses for some reason. Not that they're so overly strict about it, but computer use has to be monitored, having a portable one without spyware in it was not helping that.

"I bought it," she said simply. She had put all her cloths in the dresser of the little room.

I liked this room. It was almost totally black and white. Alice had insisted on the color scheme and it looked about right. The girl was psychic, I swear. The comforter was black with white sheets and a black iron bed frame. The carpet was black and the walls white. I had painted all the rest of the furniture black by myself because Alice wasn't risking any of her cloths and my brothers were to busy.

"With what?"

"Money, I've been known to work you know. Like a job, I know you're probably not familiar with the term but it's when someone pays you for some service. But not the dirty kind,"

"I know what a job is, ok?"

"But have you ever had one?"

"No," I mumbled. I was starting to look like a spoiled brat that gets what ever he wants. I was though, I don't know how I felt about that.

"Lucky you," she said humorlessly.

"Yeah lucky me, so who do you have on your ipod?" I was going for anything to change the subject.

"I have an twenty dollar mp3 player which has songs I doubt you would like,"

"Like what?"

Sign. "Clapton, Hendrix, The Who, Aerosmith, Queen, Zeppelin, Tom Petty, Ozzy, Black Label Society, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Poison, Doors, Jethro Tull, Heart, Van Halen, ZZ Top, Billy Squier, Slaughter, Def Leopard, Billy Idol, and Sweet, just to name few,"

"You're perfect,"

"Excuse me?"

"You're perfect, lets go to Vegas and get married,"

"Ok, what kind of car you got?"

"Aston Martin Vanquish,"

"Oh, Bond car,"

"Just call me Cullen, Edward Cullen,"

"Got a gun and a story for every scar?"

"I got a story for every scar, but no gun. And none of my scars we obtained in the service of my country,"

"What are your abuse stories?" she asked sweetly plopping down on the bed. She obviously knew what I meant about the scars.

Might as well show her.

**Dun Dun Dun… Ooooh, what will happen? You will find out when I think there have been enough reviews. Or when I get bored. The later will probably happen before I get more than two reviews. I was just looking through my twenty dollar mp3 player to get some names, I was showing off a little.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I was reading this story and I realized I left out a whole section that I'd written with the rest of it but never got published of something. So, sorry, here it is, like, a month late.

"This I got when my uncle got drunk and pushed me down the stairs with a butcher knife in my hand, accidentally, of course," I said lifting up my shirt to show her the puckered up scar on my abdomen, and the standard Cullen six pack.

"I can beat it," she said confidently.

She pulled up the bottom of her t-shirt like I had and showed me a scar just like mine in the same place as me on her sexy flat stomach. Then she lifted it a bit higher to show me three more.

"My mom's boyfriend tried to carve the demons out of me, beat that,"

I turned around and pulled my shirt up to show her the four criss-crossing scars I had gotten from a leather whip.

"Crop, right?" I heard her say. I nodded "I can beat it," she replied.

She turned around after I had and pulled up her shirt. She had the same pattern as I did, put there were a lot more scars.

"Ok," I said. "I can beat that." I pulled off my shirt totally to show her the six scars that marred my left peck. They were stab wounds from a cutler's nice.

"You came up a little short." She said. She pulled the top of her t-shirt down to reveal two perfect holes below and the left of her collarbone. And then she tugged it down her arm a little to show me three more on her shoulder.

"I got shot, beat that." She said haughtily.

"Who shot you?" I asked quietly.

"Robberies were pretty common in my old neighborhood. I was home alone when someone tried to break into our house. I beat him to death with a crowbar and he shot me."

"Well, you and Jasper have a lot in common." I said after a little pause. I was a little shocked. She had killed someone? She's not the only one in the house, but still. She really had it bad, which is, of course, why were in _this_ foster home with a mother who could make Jack the Ripper see the light.

"Why?"

"When him and Rose were kids, their dad used to drink and one night he got really wasted and tried to rape Rosalie, so Jasper pulled out Daddies little .22 handgun and shot him. I don't think he really meant to _kill_ him but an eight-year-old can't really aim to wound."

"That's wickedly more sinister than my person experience."

"You should have seen him before Alice, totally emo with eyeliner to match,"

"Eyeliner on guys is sexy!" she said defensively.

"Would it be sexy if _I_ wore eyeliner?" I asked humorously.

"Sure," she said with equal sarcasm.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

It was my first night in this house. It was windy and raining. After the banging of a headboard against the wall went away (I think it was coming from Emmett's room) the loudest snoring I had ever heard in my life started up. Also from Emmett's room. With the high-pitched wheeze to it I'd say it was _Rosalie_. That was almost as creepy how loud Emmett was in the sack. I mean, I'd heard male screamers in my fifteen, almost sixteen years, but nothing like this.

At three in the mourning I was still awake. Sign, I'd never been good at sleeping in new environments. That and I can't sleep in a room alone. In my other foster homes things were a bit crowded. I know what to do though, about the new environment thing, at least. There is one place in every house I've ever lived in that's just about the same. It's the hallway. It feels safe there. Familiar.

So, I got out of bed, walked out my door and sat down in the foyer, leaning against a bit of wall not taken up by a door. I just sat there with my chin resting on my knees for who knows how long. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"What are doing out here?" Edward asked.

"_Trying_ to sleep," I mumbled with extreme annoyance.

"In the hall?"

"Halls are normal, every house has one,"

"Every house has bedrooms, too,"

"I can't sleep by myself, I never have and I doubt I ever will,"

He was silent long enough for me to look up at him. He was wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants, leached colorless by the dim light. You could clearly see his scars.

"Come sleep in my room,"

I knew I should be saying no because I had known him or a total of a day, but he was different. I trusted him. What a strange feeling.

"Ok," I mumbled and let him help me up. He then led me into his room.

It had the professional feel of an office with the unnaturally cleanness and organization. There were CD's everywhere on the walls and an expensive looking sound system in the corner. One whole wall was glass.

He tugged me over to his king sized bed and sat down before sliding over and pulling me down with him. I went limp so me pulled the sheets over us both. I would have been able to sleep like that just fine, but then he put his hand over my side and pulled me close enough so his chest was pressed against my back. I was in heaven.

**Short, I know, but the next one will be longer, maybe, if I get a lot of reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

I just laid there, reveling in the fact that I was the envy of every male on the planet. Hell, Richard Simmons wouldn't complain about being here.

I offered to let her sleep in my room without thinking. She said she couldn't sleep alone, I was sleeping with her. Maybe not in the way I would like to be, but sleeping with her nonetheless.

And if we made this a routine then other things might come of this. I wasn't just thinking about mindless fucking either, maybe a real relationship. Not something I'd ever wanted before.

Maybe she wasn't as damaged as she should have been. I mean, from what I'd gathered from Esme and her, Bella had had to fight tooth and nail for everything in life. She had been in an abusive household until she was thirteen. I had gotten out when I was seven. Her mom was serving time and wouldn't be getting out for a while. Her mother never mentioned her father. Esme had warned me the day before she came that Bella had been taking care of her mother and being the adult of the household for her whole life, she needed peace here. Not constant fighting and bitching.

It was strange how we had mirroring scars. That really got to me. If I had a scar somewhere, she had a quarter-dozen more in the same place. It was a bit strange. She hadn't been creeped out by my disfigurements like the boys in my locker room had. I remember that first day they saw them…

_It was the first day that we had to change for gym. I didn't really care either way. It didn't occur to me to be self-conscious about my scars, so I didn't bother to try to cover them in the locker room._

"_What happened to you?" Mike Newton asked in a very annoying voice. He was staring at my chest._

"_I-I got cut," I stammered lamely, the question caught me off guard. I remembered where I got my scars, but I was smart enough to pretend to Esme that I had repressed the whole thing so she wouldn't worry. I didn't like explaining about these things._

"_By what?" Tyler Crowley asked, seeming to have at least a bit of real concern._

_"A knife," I replied simply._

_"I heard about that!" Mike Newton exclaimed. "Your dad tried to kill you!"_

_Things got really quiet. We finished dressing and walked out to the gym. No one spoke, especially not to me. I changed in the bathroom after that. Everyday after that. All of a sudden I went from all star Cullen was good at everything to messed up, abused Cullen that you wanted to stay away from. No one wanted to be friends with a mess up. That's why I had Emmett and Jasper and Alice at school, and if push comes to shove, Rosalie. She's great to have on your team no matter what._

_But I don't talk to Newton anymore. What has he ever had to give up in his perfect little life? My life was easy compared to Bella's, but Newton's life was a cakewalk compared to just about everyone's. I still hated that fucking prick._

Bella had started to stir and I watched in amazement as she started to mumble. She was s sleep talker. I had a feeling I was in for a very interesting night.

There was some nonsense about marshmallows and dogs, but it really got interesting when she started to say my name. To say it was ego enlarging was an understatement. I was actually swelling with pride. She was dreaming about _me_. That was amazing.

**Well, you don't review; I give you another short chapter. Happy? **


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

School was about to start. It was the beginning of the year, which worked out better for me because I wouldn't have to worry about being the only new kid. There was bound to be one other new person, right?

I had continued to sleep in Edward's room. And yes, when I say sleep, I meant sleep. It was soothing, to have him right next to me. Hearing another person breathing hade me feel peaceful. That was probably because I had always slept alone when I lived with my mom. It just reminded me of times I wish I could forget.

My birthday was coming up. Every year Jacob would call me on my web cam and wish me happy birthday. Every year I would leave off all the eyeliner and put on a happy face so he wouldn't worry. Of course, when he called I was going to tell him I was a mere twenty miles away outside Forks. That was something you don't hide from your best friend.

Another birthday ritual was Charlie, the police chief in this dainty town, would call me on my cell and do the same. My mom had had Charlie baby-sit a lot when we lived in Port Angeles. She had crank to sell, TV's the steal, guys to bang. She had a very busy lifestyle. Renee add the worse ADD I've ever seen. She was so quick to get bored with guys, illegal activity, me. She was always doing something. But like the Eagles song, _Life in the Fast Lane_, she crashed. She totally wigged out and trashed a bookstore. After they had took one look at me and added child negligence and abuse to her charges. Up until then I spent just about every weekend with Charlie. He was my father figure. He blamed himself for not realizing what was going on, but he trusted Renee, they had been friends since they were kids. I missed the fishing trips. That's how I met Jake. I didn't really like to fish and neither did he, so we would talk or play games, or if the weather was nice we would swim.

They both still called me on my birthday to say hi and make sure I was ok, make sure I liked my foster home. I always told them the same thing, yes I liked my home, no I was to busy with my 'friends' to go fishing (I was usually living two or three hours away, but not this year) and yes, I missed them.

Edward was fast becoming one of my best friends. I don't know what it was, but I trusted him. He was one of four people I would trust my life to. Jake, Charlie, and myself were the first three, and I had known them my whole life. I've known him a few weeks.

I still slept in his bed, but that's what we did. We slept. He let me borrow CD's to put on my mp3 player. When Esme found out about this she was so happy. Apparently he didn't let foster kids use his CD's a lot. He had some good ones.

Another thing that helped our friendship was the fact that we liked the same music. We both agreed that the British Invasion was the best music era of all time and Metallica was good once upon a time, but not so much anymore. Johnny Cash was pretty good, but Cocaine Blues was the one song that made us both fans. It was starting to get creepy. There were times when things felt so right that I couldn't remember being without Edward. He was just so damn perfect.

**I get a bit more reviews, I'll give you a longer chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

I was hanging out in Bella's room. We did this a lot. She had this weird fetish with candy. I would just go in her room and lay on the bed next to her. She would offer me her earbud, which I always took and inserted into my ear.

"Whatcha got?" I would ask.

"Milk Duds," she would say one day, or "Twislers," another. She always had candy.

Today, it was Hershey Kisses.

"Today's my birthday," she said after a moment of just us unwrapping the Hersheys.

"Oh shit, you should have told me, I would have gotten you something," I replied. I would have too. Something expensive that said I wanted to be more than a friend. Which I did. But we were friends and I didn't want to lose that because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Tiffany's is defiantly still open, maybe its not to late….

"I didn't want presents. I can't stand them," she said with venom in her voice.

"Why?" I said without thinking. You don't ask why someone does or doesn't do something in this family. We all developed quirks when you've had a hard life. Sometimes its because we need a way to cope, like Alice's shopping, or sometimes its because it reminds you of the demons of your past. Like Jasper's fear of guns, he wouldn't go near one. Carlisle had had to put his shotguns in storage because Jazz couldn't sleep with them in the house. Not that he used them anyway.

"Every year on my birthday my mom would take me someplace really special and give me all these expensive gifts. It was her way of making the rest of the year up to me. It always made me feel sick. Now, presents just remind me that she didn't love and just wanted to believe she was a good mom,"

"So, I'm never allowed to get a you a birthday gift?"

"Not if you spend money,"

"Ok then," there were plenty of things I could get her without spending money.

"When's your birthday?"

"October first," I replied.

"I'll remember that,"

The song Ozzy Osborne's Iron Man came on. I liked this song because it highlighted how cruel people are to anyone different.

_Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?  
Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
We'll just pass him there  
why should we even care?_

He was turned to steel  
in the great magnetic field  
When he traveled time  
for the future of mankind

Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
that he will soon unfurl

_Now the time is here  
for Iron Man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved_

Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge

Heavy boots of lead  
fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron Man lives again!

The song had just ended when voice come from Bella's laptop.

"Hello?"

**I got a bit more reviews, so I'm giving you a bit longer of a chapter. I still love you, even if I bitch. Who is the mystery voice? It's kinda obvious, not much of a cliffy.**


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

Bella jumped up and hurried over to the desk I had set the computer up on.

"Hey Jake!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Bells! Happy birthday,"

"Thanks, you seemed to have filled out. You're staying away from the roids, right?" she was suddenly had a concerned expression. I was a little confused. Who was Jake? Dammit, no one ever tells me anything!

"Yes, did I mention you sound like Billy? I find I like hearing you say it better, though…"

My jealousy was going into override at that point. _Jake_ knew when her birthday was, _Jake_ could flirt with her….

The next few lines wiped my mind of unnecessary worry.

"How's Seth?" Bella asked.

"We broke-up, he was just too immature, ya know? I think it was the age difference. I mean, in the long run two years isn't that bed, but when he's fourteen and I'm sixteen it's a little weird,"

"Was the sex at least good?" Bella asked without a hint of embarrassment.

This seemed like a good time to remind Bella I was here before anything private was said.

"Yeah Jake, how _was_ the sex?" I asked humorously.

"Oooh, who's that?" Jake asked.

"Oh my God, sorry, I totally forgot about you! This is Edward," she said, pulling me off the bed by my hand with a lot more force then I would have thought could come from someone so small.

I could see Jake on the laptop screen now. He was good-looking, in a non-gay way. He was obviously Native American with his russet skin and black hair, cropped in a perfect emodoo with a streak of red on the ride and his eyebrow pierced.

"HI! Omg, is that your new bf? He's gorgeous!"

"I wish," I mumbled. It must have been loud enough to hear because Jacob asked, "You wish you we're gorgeous or you we're her boyfriend?"

Everyone was looking at me, I knew I must been bright red, so I decided to play the bold guy.

"I wish I was her boyfriend, just like everyone else," I said with my most charming smile. It must have worked.

"Well," she said matter-of-factly. "Then you are."

"Really?" I asked, thunderstruck.

"Really?" Jake mirrored my tone.

"Sure. So, how was the sex?" Bella said with a shrug.

"Well he didn't have a problem with size, his lack of coordination was endearing at first, but not when you're naked, trying to stay on a twin sized bed, it gets a little complicated. Billy almost caught us."

"You should tell him, I mean, he's your dad, what's he gonna do?" Bella said.

"Disown me?"

"Aww, come on. When Jazz thought he was bi, he was terrified Carlisle would throw him out because his dad was a gay basher, but he was fine with it. Just like when Tanya got pregnant."

"Tanya?" Bella asked.

"Oooh spill!"

"Tanya was the foster kid before you. She got pregnant and was so scared that Carlisle would kick her out she hid it for ages. She got transferred anyway. She never did figure out who the father was. Esme had it narrowed down to Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley. After I saw the kid, I say Newton. That's partially because the little shit threw up on me."

"You sound like Bella," Jacob laughed. "She hates kids."

"I don't hate them, a mild dislike is more like it, and am I sleeping in a bed that a child was conceived in?"

"Well technically you've been sleeping in _my_ room so…"

"Ewwww,"

"Relax, of course Esme and Alice changed the bed, you got all new furniture,"

"Thanks,"

"So you guys are sleeping together?" Jake said with interest.

"Not like that,"

"But have any children been conceived in _your_ bed?" Jake asked.

"No! Come on, I'm not like that!" I defended myself.

"Really?" they both asked.

"Really,"

"You mean you've never…" Jake trailed off.

"Um, no," I answered.

"Neither has Bells!"

"Jake! I told you that in confidence! As in 'go to hell if you ever breathe a word'!"

"That's a priest honey, and he's your boyfriend now, you're supposed to tell him that stuff."

"You're not!"

"It's for the better, where are you staying now?"

"Forks," she replied.

"You're kidding! Why didn't you call me sooner? We _have_ to hang out! You can meet my new boyfriend!"

"I thought you just broke-up with Seth?" I wondered, astonished. Bella rolled her eyes as if it was normal to go threw boys at this rate.

"Like, a week ago! I'm dating this new guy, his name is Jared. You can meet him, but he's mine." Jacob explained.

"Relax, my type are into woman,"

"That's nice to know, you should come down today. I'm sooo bored. And it's early."

"Ok, how does a half hour sound?"

"Fabulous! I just have to go freshen up!"

"You are such a stereotype." Bella signed.

"I try!" Jake giggled before turning of his monitor.

"His dad doesn't know he's gay?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, relax that was just an act to freak you out, he's doesn't even sparkle most of the time. He's bi, anyway, not gay,"

"Ah, I see. But I don't have to be jealous, right?"

"Of course not. He gets along better with guys, so he prefers to date them, but he's still got a thing for girls. Besides, dating Jake would be like dating my brother."

"And I'm your legal brother, and your dating me."

"You're funny, it's weird though, not a whole lot will change now that we're officially dating,"

"I can think of one thing that will change," I said, trying to be flirty; not something I had a lot of practice with.

"What's that?" she asked, standing up. I took that opportunity to wrap my arms around her waist.

I didn't think about it. I just kissed her. My lips crashed against hers. I feared for a moment she would reject me, just instead responded with enthusiasm. After a moment we broke apart, panting.

**Am I good, or am I good? Awesome, right? I'm giving you an extra long chapter for those of you who did review. You're amazing. Like how I made Jake gay? He and Edward get along really well in this story. **


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

"Hey guys!" Jacob cried when he opened the door to the tiny red shack that he lived in. I didn't know how people could live in a house this small.

"Hi," I said with a smile. Bella hugged him, but I didn't really think it would go over as well if I did.

"Jared brought over some movies, come on,"

A few minutes later I was seated on the floor next to Jared, who was actually really nice, leaning against Bella's knees, who was sitting next to Jake on the couch. The movie that was playing was Dare Devil, a royally stupid movie. The fight sequences were more choreographed and unrealistic than Power Rangers. Other than that it had Jenifer Garner kicking ass, so I was ok with it.

After the movie was done Jared wanted to see my car and Bella and Jake were talking about one scandal or another.

After a few minutes we decided it would be best to go. I think about things when I drive, the topic today, believe it or not, was Bella. More specifically Bella's birthday. I really wanted to get her something. She didn't like expensive stuff, she'd told me that. She was one of those 'gift from the heart' people. I was starting to drift slightly off the road and narrowly missed hitting a handmade sign that was protruding recklessly in my way. I quickly swerved, but not before reading the bold black print that almost collided with my very expensive grill.

_Free Kittens_, it had said. A sudden brain spark had me slamming on the breaks. This was perfect. Cheap, heartwarming. It was almost too good of timing.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, alarmed, as I backed up and parked the car.

"Getting you a birthday present, I'll be right back," I would have taken her with me, but I know she would have been uncomfortable with that.

I swiftly walked up the broken concrete walk of the house the sign was in front of. I looked around for a doorbell, and finding there wasn't one, I knocked on the door.

"What?" a surly looking woman smoking a cigarette answered after opening the door.

"Hello, I'm interested in one of the kittens you advertised on the sign in the road,"

The woman looked me up and down, decided I wasn't a serial killer and beckoned me to follow her. She led me down a crumbling hall to a laundry room that reeked of cat piss. Truth be told, the whole house did. On the floor in a corner was a cardboard box with little bundles of fur crawling around it. The parents, which were nowhere to be seen, must have been longhaired because the kittens were much too furry to be your average shorthaired cat.

The one that caught my eye right away was a little black one with ears and eyes a bit bigger than the rest of them and his tail was a lot fuller. He looked solid black at first before you noticed the almost nonexistent stripes. I slowly walked over, not wanting to scare him off, and gently knelt down beside him. He shot me a glance before attaching my shoelace with his tail strait up in the air.

"I'll take him," I said to the lady, who was starting to look impatient.

"Her," she corrected. It didn't really matter to me.

"Right, sorry, her," I knelt down and picked _her_ up, taking note in the way she wasn't afraid at all and started to purr at the attention.

"Do you want a box or something?" she asked.

"No, thank you," I said with a polite smile.

"Well you best be on your way, that girl in the car didn't look like she wanted to be kept waiting,"

"Right, bye then,"

I hurried out to the car with the kitten buried in my jacket so Bella wouldn't see. I wanted to surprise her and I had parked the car out of view of the sign for a reason. Climbing into the driver's seat, I pulled out the kitten and placed it on her lap. After a moment of her looking shocked and me sitting next to her metaphorically biting my nails, her beautiful face broke into a grin. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Happy birthday," I said softly.

She then threw her arms around my neck and kissed me such passion I felt like I might spontaneously combust. The kitten didn't like that very much.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"You said you didn't like people spending money on you so I didn't,"

"What did I do to disserve you?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Careful though, we're starting to look like a romance novel. God knows we're not,"

"If this was a book we would have done it by now,"

"Touché,"

"That didn't really fit,"

"I know, I just felt like saying it,"

**Cool right? It better be, I'm neglecting my other stories for this. I haven't updated _Maybe, Maybe Not_ in, like, three weeks. Not that that many people read it.**


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

Bella and I were sitting on the edge of the bathtub in the upstairs bathroom, just sitting there, smoking and listening to my iPod. It was around midnight, but it was also Friday night so we weren't worried about getting up for school. Boston by Augustana started to play. In a lot of ways this was our song. It fit, you know?

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
this world you must've crossed...you said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care,  
you don't know me, you don't wear my chains..._

_Essential and appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
an open field,  
when flowers gaze at you...they're not the only ones who cry  
when they see you  
you said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care,  
you don't know me, you don't wear my chains..._

_She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly 'em out to Spain...  
I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice...  
Boston...where no one knows my name..._

All of a sudden Jasper barged through the open door. He didn't spare us a second glance as he grabbed the water glass by the sink. He turned the sink handle as far as it would go, not bothering to be gentle. This act would have pissed me off before I met Bella, but I had mellowed a lot since then. He barely waited for it to fill before guzzling it done so fast water leaked out the side of his mouth and down his chest.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked.

"No, Alice is a fucking energizer bunny, I have no recovery time. I'm seventeen and I'm already suffering from erectile dysfunction," Jazz panted.

I laughed.

"You wanna take over?" I think he meant it as a way of shutting me up but he looked a little hopeful at the end.

"That's my sister, man,"

"Not biologically,"

"Jasper…" an impatient voice called from down the hall.

"Your mistress is calling you," Bella teased.

"Yeah…" he trailed of as his eyes rolled back in his head and he sank to the bathroom floor, totally out.

"Shit Jasper!" I cried.

"Relax," Bella was already checking his pulse and breathing. "I think he just collapsed,"

"From what?"

"The Energizer Bunny claims her victim,"

I pulled out my cell phone and started to video him lying on the floor.

"Edward, that's mean, just because he got worn out by a girl under four five and eighty pounds, doesn't mean you need to document it,"

"You didn't need to recite the story either but you did that,"

"Oh, this is going on YouTube and I want _everyone_ to know exactly what happened."

"God you're so sexy when you're conniving,"

"I know, its part of my charm,"

"So, do you think you could make _me_ pass out?"

"Do you want to go find out?"

"Hell yeah, but we should probably tell Carlisle about Jasper in case there is something wrong with him,"

"True, that's your job, I don't want to know what the hell is going on in a sound proof room,"

**Damn I good. Not great, but good. I reread my first story, _Spotlight_, and I would like to formally apologize for it. I know, it sucks, so I just put it out of its misery a few minutes ago, along with the story _If You Say So_. Why did no one tell me that was a crappy story? You should have. It'll be a few weeks at least before you read this, but keep in mind that I really don't give a fuck. Foo Foo da Bunny! **


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

The light shone threw my window directly into my eyes. I just needed a hang over to make this complete.

I shifted a little in my bed, receiving a disgruntled groan from Bella, who was obviously not ready to be up yet.

She was lying across my chest, like always, but my chest was bare. I always wore a shirt to bed after that first night to hide my scars. Looking around, I saw it on the floor next to the bed. A very pleasant flashback played in my head.

I'd gotten to second base. I hadn't gotten farther, but that was still past where I had been before. Damn, she was hotter than I had originally thought.

My phone rang, making me jump.

"Hullo?" I mumbled.

"Edward! Get me out where!"

"Jake?"

"Yes you idiot!"

"What do you need?"

"How thick are you?!"

"Depends on where you're talking about,"

"Oh ha ha, I need a ride,"

"Why?"

After a moment I heard a rhythmic pounding coming from the phone.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, I don't want to listen to my dad banging, ok?"

"We'll be there in a minute,"

"Thank God, you're a lifesaver,"

A half-hour later Bella and I were crossing the Rez border. She was red-eyed and yawned every few minutes, which I found adorable. I was starting to sound like a pansy, but at this point, I found I didn't really care.

"Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jake exclaimed as he slid into the back seat. He was in such a hurry to get away I had hardly stopped before he dove into the back seat.

"Don't mention it," I said, with every intention of mentioning this the next time I needed a favor.

"So," Bella said, turning in her seat to face Jacob. "I take it not everything below Billy's waist is paralyzed?"

"Shut up, nothing below your mom's waist is paralyzed,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think he just called your mom a whore," I offered.

"Uhg! You dick! She prefers the turn 'prostitute'. So, you wanna see my new house?"

"Anything's better than that… place," he shuttered.

A few minutes of the most obvious innuendos and rips on parents and we were in front of the Cullen residence.

"Wicked,"

"I know, right?" Bella answered Jake.

Right before we got to the deck steps leading to the door, Sizzle, the kitten I'd gotten Bella for her birthday, was violently force threw the cat flap. She hissed, then sticking her tail strait up into the air, and waddled toward Bella making the most annoying sound imaginable. It was somewhere between a yowl and the sound a rabbit makes when it dies.

"Oh Sizzler, did Jazzy kick you out again?" Sizzle made the sound again.

"That thing sounds like what Mr. Hops-a-lot sounded like when my neighbor ran him over with the car," Jake commented.

"My thought exactly," I mumbled.

"You guys leave her alone, she can't help it, she's probably inbred,"

"That's nice, nothing says happy birthday like a cat with eight toes,"

"Lots of cats have extra toes,"

"And can imitate a native death cry?"

"You just shush or we'll take you back to Billy's and you can tell us exactly how good he is in bed."

That shut him up.

We all walked into the living room and sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"Nice house Bells," Jacob commented while looking around.

"Thanks, what should we do?"

"Lets just watch a movie or something,"

"How about _Titanic_?" Bella suggested.

"No! You always laugh at the good parts," Jake said.

"It was funny!" she defended herself.

"Jack was dead!"

She snorted with humor.

"It was funny,"

Jake just signed and put it in.

We were about half-way through the movie when the door bell rang. I figured it was the Swans guy or something. Bella, still laughing from the movie, got up and opened the door.

"Hello Bella," a male voice said from the doorway. Bella abruptly stopped laughing and I could see her stiffen. Cautiously, I looked at the man in front of her. I heard Jake gasp as he obviously recognized whoever it was.

I didn't.

**Ok, so the mystery person is a guy, Edward doesn't know him, Jake does, and Bella has a strong emotional reaction to him. If you review before I update I'll tell you. You won't be able to guess though. If you get it right though, you're a fucking psychic and I'll send you the rest of the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**James is kinda a good guy in this story. Yeah, that's who it is. The mystery person behind the door. I'm good. I bet no one saw that one coming. I like the bad boys though. That's why he's a good guy. FYI, everyone is more interconnected than we thought. Hehe, I love adding big twists like what will happen at the end of the chapter. I'm currently shaking because I had two Rockstars and a Monster!**

BPOV

"James?" I said questioningly.

"Yeah Bells, its really me," he said.

I just stared at him for a moment. Here was the only relative that ever cared. Here was my _brother_. He had tried to help me so many times. He had told the cops about me so that I would have a better life than he did. He was my fucking hero. And he was alive. That was the biggest shock. He had survived the Volturi gang that had come after him. And he had found me.

James opened his arms in welcome. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. The biggest thing happened right there. I felt something wet on my cheek. I backed up and wiped it away. It was a tear. I hadn't ever cried. Ever. Not when I got shot, not when I got put in my first foster home, never. But here I was, tears running down my face because the one person I could count on was alive, and had found me.

He just stood there and smiled. But something was off. He had on some aviator sunglasses that didn't look right with the black hoodie and dark jeans. The backpack he always had with him was slung over one shoulder. There was just something about the glasses that didn't fit right.

I dismissed it for now. I shouldn't be worrying about something so small when my long lost brother was here, alive.

"The Volturi?" I questioned.

"There's a compromise for everything," he said with a small smile, like I was missing a joke.

The Volturi had gone after James and Renee when Renee ratted to a dirty cop about a drive by. She had turned herself in officially for protection but James hadn't been into anything illegal at the time, so he was on his own. You don't wanna trust too many police. The Volturi had money and were still powerful in Seattle last I heard. Aro was really into the whole Godfather thing. Him and his brothers Marcus and Ciaos were Italian, so he was very theatrical.

I couldn't take my eyes off the right shade of his aviators. Something wasn't right about it. My curiosity got the best of me and I reached up and pulled the glasses off. I immediately wished I hadn't.

His right eye socket was empty. The lid was closed, but it was obvious that the eye was gone by the way the lid sagged inward.

"Holy fuck," an awed voice said behind me. I had totally forgot about Edward, who had spoken, and Jake who would be freaking out.

Of course Jake would know what was going on, Edward would be clueless. I better fill him in. I had to say something first.

"That was the compromise?" I said in a dangerously low voice I know James used to be terrified of.

"Yeah, but, I mean, you can see the humor in it, right? _An eye for an eye_?"

"That's not funny when you have a gapping hole in your head."

"Relax Bells, you gonna invite me in or would you rather I just left?"

"Don't be stupid, come meet my boyfriend," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him in.

"Boyfriend? Bella…"

"James," I said when I had successfully pulled him to the couch that Edward and Jacob were sitting on. "This is Edward."

EPOV

What the hell? Some guy missing an eye who just hugged my girlfriend is now in my house and I have no idea who he is. God I love Saturdays.

This is exactly why God gave us booze. Or rather, he gave us the person who invented alcohol and the natural stuff to make it.

There was something about James that I liked, despite the fact I didn't know him and he was holding Bella's hand. He had normal, dull brown hair, his one eye was a bright blue and he was of reasonably good physical fitness. The kind that you got from working, not working out. His voice was smooth and the kind you hear in the back round of luxury car commercials. His face was open and friendly, even with the lack or an eye, and he was good-looking, I guess. A guy really shouldn't try to judge the hotness of another guy. It gets awkward.

"James," Bella began. "This is Edward."

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," I replied.

"I'm Bella's brother," he explained. That made me feel better.

"Technically I'm her foster brother," I joked.

"If your going to get technical he's only her half-brother," mentioned Jake, who attention was now focused on the naked woman being drawn on the TV screen.

"Most likely," James added.

"Isn't that something you would usually know?" I asked.

"Not with our mother, neither of us know who are daddies are, the chances of both of us having the same one is about a billion to one," Bella answered.

"Yeah, well, about that…." James started.

"What?"

"Well, I was going through mom's stuff and apparently she knew who are daddies were because they signed the birth certificates, baby." James said a little fast, like he was nervous. I'd be terrified. If Bella didn't take the news well she could kick your ass for telling her.

"Oh, that's interesting, you want something to drink?" asked Bella as she made her way top the kitchen

"No, I'm fine, what'cha watching?"

"Titanic," Jake replied.

"Oh, hey Jake, you really filled out, staying off the roids, right?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?!"

"You live on the rez, I know all about the drug problems out there,"

"That's because you've been funding them," Bella called from the kitchen.

"Come on, I'm over that stuff now, I don't need a job anymore,"

"Wait wait wait, you don't even care about who your dad is?" I asked, confused.

"No not really, they were just the sperm donors, its not like they were there. Besides, just because they signed the birth certificates doesn't mean that they were really our biological fathers, just that they were dumb enough to believe Renee. Why don't you need a job by the way?" Bella replied, still in the kitchen, looking at James, who suddenly had a big grin on his face.

"I came over here to tell you really, and because I missed you and have been trying to find you for ages. They don't just give that stuff up, you know. I had to sweet talk Charlie into telling me,"

"Ok, tell me what?"

"You know how I said that finding out who my father was and shit? Well apparently he was the owner of some big company. I tried to find him for a DNA test and it turns out he tried to get it on with his daughter so his son shot him, ironic, right? Anyway, he was in the system so I still had the paternity test, he really was my dad and I'm getting on hot check every month as inheritance. I'm set for life. Another reason I came out here."

I felt the blood drain out of my face. _'Tried to get it on with his daughter so his son shot him'_? That's what he had said. I looked at his bright blue eye and knew, without wanting to, that I was right. I didn't know if this was good or bad, but I did know I had to tell them. By the look on Bella's face when she came back to the living room I knew she had figured it out too.

"What?" James asked, obviously wondering what the hell was wrong with us.

"What was his name?" Bella asked, her voice strained.

"Why?"

"What was his name?" I seconded.

"Whitlock, I think."

"What are the fucking odds?" I mumbled.

"Do you wanna tell him or should I?"

"You should, he's your brother,"

"Fine, you haven't bothered to meet your other siblings I take it so I think you should,"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they're upstairs,"

"What?"

"You brother and sister, they live here."

"Oh…" he looked like he was processing the information. "I don't know if that would be a good idea. I mean, its one thing to find out you have another brother when you in the ghetto and your parents are whores but something else when you've been raised around normal people,"

"You should meet them, it's for the best."

"Fine,"

I walked over to the intercom and pressed the button for Jasper and Rosalie's room.

"Come down here you guys, you gotta meet somebody." I said calmly into the microphone.

"Fine, this better be good," Rosalie replied after a minute.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs and soon Rose come into view, tugging Jasper along behind her. He was always sulking in his room when Alice went on her daylong shopping trips with Esme.

"Hey guys," Bella started brightly.

They eyed her suspiciously. Jasper's eyes then rested on James, were they stayed. I was pretty sure he had some suspicions right off the bat. Jasper was good at reading faces and just seemed to know some things he really shouldn't.

"Well this is my half brother, James," Rose and Jazz said hi. "And he's kinda your half brother too, weird, right?"

"He's what?!" Rose practically screeched. Oh I wished I had covered my ears because I was pretty sure they're bleeding now.

"You have the same dad," I added.

"Calm down Rosy, its not that big a deal," Jasper soothed quietly.

"Not a big deal?! It's a huge deal! And why don't you care?!"

"I knew," he said simply.

"You knew?! How could you know?! Why didn't you tell me?! We're supposed to tell each other everything and you didn't tell me something this big?!" Rose was bordering hysterics as she clawed tears from her face and fled back up the stairs, shooting a dirty look at James.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Well, my lawyer told me that the money was being split up because there was another heir. I didn't think we'd ever meet, but I knew you existed." He directed the last few statements at James, who simply nodded.

"It's what I would have done. What I was planning on doing actually," he said in a quiet voice.

"I'm going to got talk to Rosy, nice meeting you," said Jasper before following Rose up the stairs.

"Wait, I'm sorry about the money thing, I would be pissed if someone came and took what I thought was guaranteed," replied James.

"It's ok, forty billion's enough to go around," Jasper said simply, without bothering to turn.

**And so ends another chapter. A very long chapter by my standards. *Stretches*. I hope you liked it and didn't get mad at me. But I mean, what **_**are**_** the fucking odds? Its like fate did it on purpose, or maybe someone up there's asleep on the wheel. **


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

"Can I talk to you a second?" asked James. He had been here a few hours and was getting ready to leave.

"Sure," I had really gotten to like the guy, he was all right.

He pulled me away from the couch were Jake and Bella were talking, completely unaware of our conversation.

"Look," he said when we were out of earshot. "It looks like you and Bells are pretty serious, so if you fuck up I still got plenty of contacts that can hide a body were no one will ever find it. Don't hurt her, she's been through enough."

"Yeah, I know. What's with the sleeping alone thing?"

"What?"

"She can't sleep alone, why?"

"She always slept alone when she lived with Renee. She just needs to hear another person breathing," he shrugged.

"Oh,"

"She still got that candy thing?"

"Yeah, I don't know how she can eat that much sugar and stay skinny,"

"Yeah, good genetics I guess,"

"About that, its not really my business, but who's Bella's father?"

"Look, she didn't want to know I don't think you should tell her,"

"I won't unless she wants me too,"

"Ok, its Charlie,"

"As in the police chief?"

"Yeah, I talked to him. He obviously knew he was her dad, Renee had told him he couldn't tell her though,"

"Why?"

"Renee's a controlling bitch, if Bella knew who her father was and that he was willing to take care of her she'd take off. She's been threatening Charlie for years with sending a hit man if he didn't stay out of their business. If he didn't tell Bella the truth then he got to spend some time with her."

"Who think he'll try to get custody now that Renee's locked up?"

"If he hasn't by now he's not going to, besides, he knows how good she's got it here. He'd have to be crazy to not want Bells to have the best,"

"Will _you_ try to get custody?"

He signed. "I'm not going to lie, I considered it, but I decided that if she was happy where she was I wouldn't move her. She likes it here and I'm not going to come between that. The only way she'll be living with me is if she has to leave here. I bought a house down the road and I want her to stay here, in Forks."

"Thanks,"

"Well Bells," James started as he walked over to the couch and grabbed his backpack. "I better be going, I'm staying with Charlie for the next week or so, I intend on sticking around. Just call me there until I get a new phone, ok?"

"Sure," she got up and hugged him. "Bye."

"Bye,"

He walked out the door and got in his shiny black mustang and drove away.

"You think he'll really stick around?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he has to make sure I don't fuck up,"

Bella snorted.

Bella went up to her room a few minutes later and said she needed to be alone for a little while. I couldn't blame her; I'd want to be alone too.

BPOV

I just lay on my bed, eating Mike n' Ikes and thinking about what had happened. I was happy about it, but I wasn't sure if it would last. James was good on his promises, but what if I got attached and he had to go? What if the Volturi still took him out? I suppose its best just to take that risk.

I wasn't laying there for more that _No More Tears_, by Ozzy, and _Paint it Black_ when there was a timid knock on my door. I knew it wasn't Edward because he never knocked, and you could here his work boots from the end of the hall.

"Come in," I called.

In walked the last person I expected to see. Ok, so Rosalie might be the last person, but still at the bottom of the list. Alice.

"Hey," she mumbled quietly. She must have just gotten home from the mall.

I sat up on my bed and patted the space beside me. She walked over and sat down.

No one spoke for a few minutes before Alice broke that silence.

"I can tell you anything, right?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"I know we don't talk a lot, mostly because you're always with Edward and I'm always with Jasper… but I need to talk to somebody,"

"What's wrong?"

"Promise you won't judge me?" she had started crying a little.

"I promise,"

"I'm pregnant," she sobbed.

Shit. That was bad. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Its not like I hadn't seen it coming, but it was still a little hard to wrap my head around.

"I d-don't know what to do and I c-can just kill it, and Jasper's g-going to be so mad at me. I can't lose Jasper…." She sobbed.

"Its ok, Ali. When Jasper turns eighteen next month you guys can buy a nice house where you three can live, or if you want to give the baby up then I know some agencies number's. It's going to be ok,"

Thinking out solutions was very easy for me; I already had a fool proof plan to kick Jasper's ass.

"What am I going to tell Jasper? He won't want a kid, he doesn't even love me. He won't want to have to deal with me the rest of his life. I was so stupid!" she said, thankfully her voice was steady. I had a feeling she had cried herself out before.

"How is this your fault? Trust me, its as much his fault as it is yours. If he didn't want a kid he should have been more careful, and you honestly think he doesn't love you? Alice, the man won't come out of his room without you. That's borderline obsessive."

"This is my fault," she mumbled.

I signed. "Come on," I said, pulling her up.

"Where are we going?"

"To tell Jasper,"

What will happen… what indeed… hmm. I know, but I'm not going to tell you. A lot of people thought that there should be a pregnancy so I knocked up Alice. Well, not me personally, but I made Jasper knock up Alice. Not like slave owners, nothing dirty like that. I just wrote it, ok! Shesh, talk about twisting my words.


	14. Chapter 14

JPOV

I was just sitting in my room with Rosy. She would huff and glare at me every couple minutes. She was a bit busy to be mad though, and this was about the only time she had ever got really pissed at me. She didn't know how to handle it. So, I just sat on my bed and watched her check her email and blog to Jessica and Lauren. To their faces she thought they were awesome. Behind their backs my Rosy was bitchy enough to spread around anything they told her. Like the time Jessica got pregnant and she didn't know who the daddy was. Rosy picked her up from the abortion clinic right after informing the entire student body.

I know I shouldn't be proud about that, but I hated Jessica. She had flirted with everyone from Edward to Carlisle. She was a mindless bimbo, the kind you see on street corners that my dad would pick-up and fucked in the back seat while I crouched in the front with my hands over my ears and my eyes shut tight. I had bad dreams about those days, mostly of my dad killing the whore after he was done with them. That didn't happen in real life, but I know if he had wanted to he would have.

Mostly I just had bad dreams about when I shot him. He would just be standing there, blood dripping from his chest onto Rosy, who was lying at his feet, dead or dying. He would tell me it was my fault, all my fault. I killed him and I was going to hell, that I was just a horrible person. It got a little repetitive after a while. What never got old was when Old Man Whitlock would point to Rosie's body and say 'Look what you did to your sister, look what you did!'. It was always the same line every time.

The only time I ever slept well was when I was with Alice. As long as she was lying next to me, I was just fine. Not even Rose could do that.

I heard footsteps on the other side of my door. A loud pounding perused.

"Ugh, what does she want?" Rose mumbled in an annoyed voice.

"Come in," I called from where I sat.

The door opened and Bella came in dragging a very timid and red-eyed Alice. What had happened? She had obviously been crying, there was no doubt about that, just why. Maybe her mom called her. She always cried after that. But Bella wouldn't need to be holding onto her hand with so much force. Alice would have just told me without a fuss. Maybe she cheated on me and Bella's going to make her come clean. That didn't fit right though, Alice would never do something like that.

"Rose, maybe you should go to the kitchen or something for this," Bella said in an undertone to Rosy. Like she would listen.

"Sure Bells," Rose said with a small smile and left. Oh my God! She didn't listen to _me_, and all of a sudden 'Bells' can tell her what to do?

"Alice needs to tell you something," Bella stated. I shot Alice a puzzled look.

She looked at Bella franticly before Bella finally asked, "Do you just want me to tell him?"

Alice nodded.

"Fine, because either you have mutant sperm or Alice is one of the nine freaking percent of the population that is immune to the pill, but she's pregnant,"

….

What…?

RPOV

I knew something was going on. I just knew it. Like when Jasper fell out of that tree in the backyard when he was fifteen and broke his leg. I had known right away and found him. He had said he was just bored, and that's why he was in it in the first place, but I knew he was spying on Alice.

He wasn't watching her change clothes or anything; he just liked to watch her in her room. He had told me about it, because he told me everything. He had gone on and on about how she does her hair and how he feels like she doesn't think she's beautiful when she looks in the mirror. He had spent hours talking about how pretty she was and how special. The way he talked, he just drew you in. You couldn't _not_ listen, it was impossible. That's not a good effect when it's about another girl you don't particularly care for.

I remember being a little jealous of Alice. Jasper used to tell me I was the most beautiful girl in the world, after he met Alice he didn't really say it anymore. You can imagine how much good it does in teen years when someone is constantly telling you how gorgeous you are. Especially when the most chased guy in your grade says it. He was my brother, but we were always like that; more best friends that brother and sister. We had to be. When you live the way we had, you find someone and forge an impossibly close bond with them to survive and find a little happiness. It's the kids who can't find someone to love and be loved by that are damaged the most. I know I had it easy though. I was daddies little girl. He was always telling me how much he loved me when he didn't spare Jasper a second look. Jasper went downtown with him while I stayed with a nanny whose main goal in life for that hour or so was to entertain me. I never asked what went on during those hours he was gone, but I really, really didn't want to know.

Emmett came into the living room, where I was sitting. The TV was playing, but I wasn't watching it.

"What's on?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Commercials,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

He picked up the remote and flipped the TV off.

"I got you something," he said quietly.

"Really?" I said, letting my excitement show in my voice. I flipped my body on the couch to face him head on.

"Yeah," he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a little necklace. Dangling from the chain was a little heart with little writing on it. I smiled and held the little heart up to see what it said.

'_Emmett and Rosalie, forever.' _

How sweet. I beamed up at him to let him now I was thrilled. It was simple and didn't stand out like most of my jewelry did. It metaphorically represented the side of me I was with Emmett, under the bitchiness and the side of me that was telling myself I sounded like a fucking cupcake right now. 

"Do you like it?" he asked timidly.

"Of course, I love it! Here put in on me," I flipped so my back was to him. He quickly fastened the little clasp and kissed me gently on the neck before I turned back around.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I said, mostly because when Emmett does something romantic, there should be a holiday made to mark the day. He grinned in the cutest puppy-dog way.

We heard a thump from the floor above loud enough that we turned out heads in surprise.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"How am I supposed to know? It had to Jasper though. I'm gonna go check, you coming with?"

"Rose, maybe we should just let them be, I heard Alice crying this morning and I really don't want to know why."

"Well, it's Jasper and he needs me,"

"Feel a disturbance in the force?"

"Oh aren't you so funny,"

I stood up and hurried over to the stairs. I headed to my room and when I opened the door it was certainly a sight to behold.

**Haha, cliffy. Just to piss you off too. I'm mean like that. It's ok though, you still love me.** **Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

JPOV

How stupid am I? Rosalie is mad at me, I mean really mad. That hasn't ever happened. Ever. She's gotten irritated, like when I didn't tell her that we have another brother, but now she was flat out pissed.

She was so mad she had Emmett move her stuff into his room, which was big enough for both of them, unfortunately for me. I was now alone in my room, so I couldn't sleep. Alice had always come into my room after Rose left, but she didn't do that, and I was too chicken to go over there. Not anymore.

I pulled on the flannel sleep pants with the Fender pattern on them that Alice got me, just because she thought I'd like then. She was right; they were my favorite, mostly because she got them for me. It was times like these I felt really bad about not getting her stuff. We'd been dating for two and a half years and I had only done the bare minimum. I loved her, I should have been better. Having realized all this, I was going to make it up to her.

So far I'd gotten a few books on pregnancy and child rearing, two things I really didn't want to read about. I had put down my Civil War books so that Alice would know I actually cared. And I did, I was just scarred as hell I was going to be as big a fuck up as my dad. The only comfort I had in that was Alice would set Emmett on my ass, or just leave.

I walked down the hall to Alice's room. When I got to the door I knocked quietly, something I'd never done before.

"Who is it?" Alice called through the door. God, she sounded like she'd been crying. I couldn't take crying. Hell, I faint if someone gets a little teary.

"It's me," I replied.

I heard her get off the bed and walk over to the door. She hesitated before opening it.

"What do you want?" she said with a sniffle. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and her normally flawless skin was blotchy. I thought it was cute. Wow, the level of my insanity was starting to freak me out.

"I came to see you, I miss you Alice,"

She narrowed her eyes. "So, just because you're horny and I'm right down the hall I'll just jump into your bed? Go fuck yourself,"

"Alice," I grabbed the door before she could slam it in my face. "That wasn't why I came over here, whether you believe it or not I really do love you,"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll still love me when I'm fat and when I have a kid to take care of," she said sarcastically.

"_We_, _we_ have a kid to take care of. This is as much my fault as it is yours. More so, I'm sorry, I know I pushed you but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere,"

She looked at me for a moment before launching herself onto my chest, sobbing. I took a deep breath so I didn't pass out and scooped her up bridal style. Carrying her over to her bed I gently laid her down and cuddled her until she was still. That's pretty much how we slept. I just held her and she just cried. After a while of listening to her sleep I gave in to the exhaustion I had been feeling for the past few days.

BPOV

I was in bed with Edward when I got the call. I was on the border of reality and dreamland where you're never really sure if you're dreaming of not. So when my phone rang, it took me a minute and a gentle nudge from Edward to make me answer it.

"What?" I mumbled groggily.

"Hello Bella," an accented and oily voice greeted. I knew exactly who that voice belonged to and I had a pretty good idea why he was calling. I sat up and turned my back to Edward, who I was quite sure had gone back to sleep.

"What do you want Laurent?" I made it a point to sound a bit rude. Laurent worked for the Volturi in their drug running branch, I hated him with a passion.

"I need you to make a run for me, just from Seattle to La Push. No planes."

"Can't, I told you two years ago, I'm out."

"It doesn't work like that Bella, without Renee that meant James was my runner, without James that means you're the newest little conveyer in this little thing we got going here. Its non-negotiable."

"Like hell its not. Tell me, how would you like to wake up in a ditch missing an eye? Because I got people the Volturi can't touch. Aro should have learned a long time ago not to fuck with me,"

"You got a problem come down and see me in person. Until then, get your ass to Seattle."

"Not going to happen. You should have learned when your Jag got blown up; you mess with me you die."

"Look," he signed. "I know this has been hard for you but that's no reason to turn your back on your friends, your protectors."

"Funny, I remember always having to pull your ass out of trouble when we were kids. I don't ever remember you protecting me."

"Fine, you come down with fifteen large and your out."

"You knew I wasn't going to make the run didn't you?"

"Aro said you wouldn't. I hoped."

"I'll be there, but anything goes wrong and your ass is mine. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Aro won't be here but I will, he set that price last week you know. I think he wanted to give you a fresh start as much as you wanted one."

"Tell him thanks for me, and his wife isn't as hidden as he thinks she is,"

The line went dead.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Shit, sorry. Wait, what did you hear?"

"That _someone_ needs some help. FYI, if you want to keep a phone conversation private, turn the volume on your phone down. I heard both ends of the damn conversation."

"Oh, well I need to sneak out, go to James' house, drive to Seattle, pay off some people and get back without getting caught,"

"Will do, but you didn't factor me into that situation,"

"You're staying here, where there are no people who might kill you,"

"No, I'm coming with you, if you go alone they'll see you as an easy target. I'll come with. Besides, do you think I could just stay here and wonder if you were even coming back?

"No, I guess not,"

"Well, what are we waiting for? We can take my car,"

There's just a few more chapters left of this :'( and I'll miss it. I'll write a sequel, of course.


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

"Ok, so who are we paying off?" Edward asked, keeping his eyes glued on the road, which was good because it was nearing midnight and that seems to be the ideal time for deer to commit suicide.

"Guy named Laurent, he's in charge of drug trafficking. He acts all tough but he's scared as hell of everything."

"Oh,"

He pulled up to James' new house. It was pretty much just like the Cullens' but was painted a dark, earthy green and lacked the rap-around porch, instead having a natural stone step up to the door.

It took a few minutes for James to get to the door after I rang the bell.

"Hi Jamie!" I said with my most innocent smile.

"Need money, drugs or are you pregnant?" he said with a groggily vague expression on his face. His red eyes darted to Edward when he said 'pregnant'.

"Money," I said simply.

"How much?"

"Fifteen grand,"

"Trying to buy yourself out? Because I can tell you now I really doubt it's going to be that easy,"

"Yeah, I know, so I'll need some backup."

"It's covered, I suggest you don't give dipshit over there a loaded gun though, remember Phil?"

"Yeah, I still got the video,"

"I've watched that thing a million times and I still don't understand how he managed to shoot himself in the dick,"

"It was Phil, ok? He could shoot himself with an empty gun."

"True…. Anyway, I'll get the money and the guns are in the back room, don't take the ones on top, they're registered. There's a cabinet below the case that has a false panel. Take a few of those."

"Will do," I said and gestured Edward into the room James gestured at.

EPOV

Well, this morning I had Fruit Loops and now I was just handed a gun with the instruction of not shooting it or even pulling it out in less someone from a very powerful gang does with the intent of killing one of us. I love Mondays.

I took the handgun Bella gave me. I didn't know anything about them, but I trusted Bella to give me a descent one. Besides, a gun is a gun.

I shoved the pistol in the back of the waistband of my jeans.

"Is the safety on? Because I'd hate for you to lose that pretty little ass of yours," she asked.

"Yes," I checked. "Oh," I flipped the little button and replaced it in my waistband. "Yeah, we're good."

I expected her to be a little peeved, but instead just laughed it off. I really was a dipshit when it came to this stuff.

When we got to the Austin Martin James had just gotten done securing false plates. He hugged Bella and handed her a bulging legal envelope I assumed held the money.

Bella drove, even though she didn't technically have her license, but I didn't know where the fuck we were going. And she was a better driver. The down side to this was she complained about every little thing that was wrong with the Vanquish. Like, apparently some part of the engine was dirty and the pistons were fried or something stupid like that. It was a little comforting now because she kept saying we would look at it tomorrow. That implied there would be a tomorrow. That implied she had a plan for getting us out of there. Especially when the more I thought about it, the less likely it was that you could just buy your way out of trouble with these people with fifteen thousand.

After what had to be an hour or two, we hit Seattle. Bella kept driving and talking. She seemed relaxed, like she could really care less. I was ok with that. It made me calm down a bit too.

I must have dosed of because it took me a minute to figure out if we were still moving or not. When I decided we weren't, I looked around before opening the car door and following Bella down an alley. I was about to make a comment about the danger of walking into a dark alleyway at night in downtown Seattle when she opened up a door in the side of the wall I would never have seen in the dark. Gesturing to me, she stepped inside.

Following her, I found myself in a dimly lit hallway with dirty linoleum floors and pealing paint. It reeked of urine and something that smell disturbingly like rotting meat. I walked down the hallway behind her, through a door, and into another hall. This one was a bit nicer with ceramic tile and cheep wallpaper that looked new. This one also vibrated with the bass of a band, obviously playing very loud and in the room next to it.

Finally, we came to another door, this one with two burly men outside it. They eyed Bella for a moment before one of them broke into a wide grin.

"Swan!" the smiling man boomed.

"Felix," Bella said politely with a smile.

"Damn, I missed you. We all kinda figured you were in the little house. You realize without you cooking we all almost starved? But hell, your back now," his smile widened.

"I'm sorry Lix, I'm just here to get out. I'll send you some cookies, ok? You got that birthday cake, right?"

"Yeah, the bunny décor was nice,"

"Well, nice talking to you but I don't want to get grounded for getting in late."

"Oh, yeah," he knocked on the door and I assumed that someone looked through the little peephole because the locked opened with an audible click, while the door remained closed.

"Hey Bells," Felix mumbled in a tone that was obviously not meant for the ears on the other side of the door. "If it goes bad in there me and Demetri got your back," he said, gesturing to the man on the other side of the door.

"Thanks, tell Heidi I said hi, ok?"

"Sure, and… do you think you could send some of those peanut butter and chocolate swirl cookies?"

"I'll even put Hersheys on top,"

"Thanks,"

With that Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me threw the door she opened with a practiced wiggle of the handle.

Inside I found what looked like a normal den. It looked like a scene from the Brady Bunch with the perfectly matching furniture and the carefully choreographed lay out of the coffee tables. There were only a few people milling around the large room, most of them were seated in front of a large TV, which showed a re-run of college football. The normality of the whole thing was unnerving.

"Bella!" an African-American man with a French accent and a greasy tone called from a card table across the room.

I followed Bella over to the table and obediently stood behind her when she sat down at one of the open spots.

"Laurent," Bella nodded to the man that had called her. "What are you playing?""Blackjack, you in?" the man our right asked.

"Hell no!" another guy yelled. "She cheats!"

"I don't cheat, its called basic strategy," Bella defended herself.

"Its called counting cards," Laurent said, obviously ending the argument. "Besides, I'm sure that Isabella doesn't have time to beat us all as soundly as we now she can, you bring the money?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, just hand it over and would you mind running something into La Push on your way back? It's rather important Sam gets it,"

"Not going to happen,"

"Then I feel your deal isn't going to work,"

"It is,"

"Why do you say that?" Laurent said cockily.

"Because there's a gun pointed at your dick," Bella said with a small smile.

I had to hand it to her, she really new how to get what she wanted.

**Ta da! I love the ending. Is that not awesome? Well I love it.**


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

How well Edward was taking all of this was a bit confusing, but mostly I didn't care. Its not that I didn't care about Edward, I just didn't care right now if he was ok or not. His dad tried to kill him; I think he can handle going to a club and giving a prick some money.

_"Because there's a gun pointed at your dick,"_

Classic. I had to say the humor in this situation couldn't be entirely irradiated from my voice, or my face. I loved this part. Being in control I mean. Watching some cocky fuck-face squirm, because he knew I wasn't bluffing, he'd seen me shoot someone before without hesitation. I'd told him two years ago that I'm kill anyone who got in my way, and I remember seeing the fear flash in his face when he realized that included him.

"Oh, well that complicates things," Laurent mumbled trembling slightly.

Ok, I didn't expect it to me that easy, so I checked my peripherals and noticed everyone was inching towards me.

"Here's how it's going to go," I said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I'll give you the money, if you prefer, and then me and Gunny here are going to walkout, safely."

"Do I get another option?" his voice cracked and was ridiculously high-pitched.

"Well I could keep the money and just leave, intact."

"I like the first one,"

"Ok then," I slid the envelope across the table. He cautiously picked it up and inspected it. Deeming it legit, he handed it off to a guy that hadn't been there the last time I here.

I swiftly stood up, and keeping the gun trained on his crotch backed a few steps before leisurely walking to the door. No one stopped me. I was expecting a bullet to hit me in the back, but everyone was silent and no one moved except Edward and me as we strolled out the door and down the hallways and out to the Austin Martin. That was it.

We didn't talk on the way home. I was in shock and Edward looked like I felt. I always hated it when people said that. Now it was eerily fitting.

I wondered if he might get scared now. He had seen just what my life had been like. I didn't for a second think that I was really out. I just hoped they would forget about me so I could live my life. Aro was compassionate, to an extent, if he thought he could replace me, he wouldn't bother wasting time and bodies trying to bring me in or take me out. He wouldn't succeed in either.

The only thing they knew I would go after was James and he could take care of himself. They would just think Edward was there for muscle, like Phil had been for Renee. He just pointed and shot and left. It was a love/hate relationship, mostly resulting in Phil loving her after a few months and Renee hating him back. It was sad to watch. It was sadder when he nicked his manhood with his gun and she just laughed. That was kinda a wake-up call and I never saw him after he got out of the hospital.

I glanced over at Edward, who had silently insisted on driving, and deciding he wouldn't mind, flipped on the radio. The intro to Pretty Baby by the Spin Doctors came on.

_Look around your world Pretty Baby  
Is it everything you hoped it'd be  
The wrong guy  
The wrong situation_

_The right time to roll to me  
Roll to me_

_And look into your heart Pretty Baby  
Is it aching with some aimless need  
Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it_

_Right then  
Roll to me_

_And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair  
So if you want to talk the night through  
Guess who will be there_

_So don't try to deny Pretty Baby  
You've been down so long  
You can hardly see_

_When the engines stall and it won't stop raining  
It's the right time to  
Roll to me  
Roll to me  
Roll to me_

_And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair  
So if you want to talk the night through  
Guess who will be there_

_So look around your world Pretty Baby  
Is it everything you hoped it'd be  
The wrong guy  
The wrong situation_

_The right time to roll to me  
The right time to roll to me  
The right time to roll to meeee uuuhhhhhh_

The mood of the song fit, but the lyrics didn't. I was in a pretty fucked-up situation, but I was with the right guy.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Just tired,"

"Oh,"

"Maybe tomorrow we can go to Port Angeles or Olympia and do something fun,"

"Yeah, maybe,"

"We're going to be ok, right?" Edward asked, nervous.

"Yeah, we're ok,"

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know, I love you too," I smiled and he got this stupid grin on his face that made me feel like I was floating.

**Wasn't that sweet? I rewrote the ending so I hope you're happy with it. If not, fuck you and the fucking horse you fucking came in on. I'm a wee bit cranky having not slept in three fucking days. I hate insomnia. I'm sure you don't since I've written four chapters in those three days. If you actually read Maybe, Maybe Not, please give me some suggestions, I'm having a bit of writer's block where that story is concerned. Eerily has ywo 'E's in it, isn't that weird?**


	18. Chapter 18

APOV

Today was a big day. I was going to the doctor for a fetal exam. I hadn't failed to notice that I was the only parent excited by this, but all the books say that fatherhood begins at birth for most guys, women can bond with their child while still in the womb, but men usually need something other than a grainy photo to connect with the baby. I was trusting the psychologists on this one, because other than buying a house, he didn't seem to care about our little kid at all.

Bella made up for it though. She had done everything from schedule my doctor appointments to sign me up for maternity yoga and even was there when I told Esme and Carlisle. Jasper insisted that if they knew that he was the father then they would be forced to slip us up, and him being there would have aroused suspicion. I could see his reasoning, we needed to be together right now, and if foster kids started sleeping together they got moved apart. It was the rules.

Bella was there when I felt like crying or held my hair when I threw-up every morning. She even showed me how to hide my baby bump when it showed up. She had a lot of practice from shoplifting to survive. And she always had a funny story to make me feel better.

I hurried downstairs because if was exactly an hour to the appointment time and I didn't want to late. I was going to be a good parent, starting with conception. I only ate healthy foods and exercised and cried when I felt like it because those books insist that holding your emotions is bad for your long-term health and your baby's health. I even listened to freaking classical music at nigh, which helps me sleep, but gives my dreams weird theme songs.

Bella was sitting at the kitchen table with Edward doing a crossword while he read the newspaper. They were like middle-aged teens. It wasn't normal.

"Whose taking me to my doctor's appointment?" cars and me didn't really mix as I had a tendency to drive like a maniac.

"Jasper better be, I did last time when he should have,"

"It was during school and he had a test," I defended.

"So did I, I missed the exact same class he would have,"

"Well Esme and Carlisle would get suspicious if he took me, they'd know he was the father,"

"They already do, you dumbass! Emmett told them, don't fault him; he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Anyway, Jasper's just making up that shit so he doesn't have to take responsibility for what he's done," Edward said, looking up from his paper.

"But… he wouldn't do that, right?"

"He is,"

"But he said he loves me!"

"Before or after you put out?"

"Edward!" Bella cried, punching his arm. He winched in real pain.

"The book says-"

"Jasper!" Bella called up the stairs, effectively cutting me off. "Jasper, get your ass down here or I will burn off your genitals with a fucking lighter!"

"That's my girl," Edward said, returning to his paper with an amused grin.

"What?" Jasper said when he got to the kitchen.

"You're taking Alice to her doctor's appointment."

"I can't I gotta help Rosy with Emmett's Jeep,"

Edward snorted.

"Jasper, Rosalie went into town with Esme and I just changed the oil in Emmett Jeep myself, it's fine. You're taking Alice to her appointment."

"I don't really know where it is…"

"That's ok, I installed a GPS in your car last night, you're good to go. And didn't you tell Alice you would be there for her? This is kinda what that implies,"

"Fine, when is it?"

"Well, you should leave now since they sometimes get ahead of schedule. Bye then,"

"Yeah, bye,"

"Come on Jasper, it'll be fun! You can see the baby and hear its little heartbeat! Its amazing. I was thinking about baby names last night. How do you feel about Eli for a boy and Andrea for a girl? I wasn't sure about Andrea, but we could call her Andi which is super cute…." I prattled on, excited to tell him all that he had missed.

We left out the door, Jasper looking disgruntled and me positively glowing. That wasn't something I hadn't done the whole pregnancy.

"When has that place ever been ahead of schedule?" I heard Edward ask Bella.

"Never, they can talk in the waiting room this way,"

Damn Bella and her ideas.

**I don't like Alice's POV very much. I really don't like Alice very much. **


	19. Chapter 19

EPOV

Bella and I where sitting around, watching movies, making random snack foods, making-out. We were in the middle of the latter when Alice and Jasper got home. He had that pale, wide-eyed look he gets after he faints. That was a funny little quirk of Jazz's; he faints over the smallest stuff.

"Hey now kids, that's what got us in this mess," Jasper chastised with a small smile.

"How was it?" Bella asked, propping her elbows on my chest and cradling her jaw in her hands, which worked because she was lying on top of me on the couch.

"Awesome!" Alice squealed. "We heard the heartbeat and saw its little arms and legs and then Jasper fainted, but-"

"Jasper fainted?" I chuckled.

"It was stressful," he defended.

"Yeah, kinda like the hose is stressful?"

"What?" Bella asked. She wouldn't know about that little game.

"Oh, see, what you do is you call Jasper into the yard and then you spray him with the hose. After he passes out you strip him naked and leave him in front of the Seven Eleven on the Rez. Alice usually goes and gets him after she finds out what we did." I explain.

"You guys are cruel," she laughed.

"But we never get bored,"

"Hey Bella, do you wanna know what we did to your boyfriend?" Jasper asked, his checks still slightly pink from my little anecdote. It contrasted brightly with his pasty complexion.

"Don't you dare," I hissed.

"Well, you see, Edward has a problem with squirrels. He got chased around the yard by one when we were kids. So, Emmett caught a baby squirrel that fell out of the nest and put it in his bed. Lets just say Edward had to get a new mattress."

"Why?" Bella asked.

_Don't tell her… don't tell her… don't tell her…._

"He wet himself, at fourteen."

Bella looked to be in pain for a moment before she ducked her head into my chest and shook with laughter. She accidentally rubbed against my still-present hard-on, making me groan.

"Sorry," she mumbled looking up. I don't know if she was apologizing for aggravating my problem or for laughing. I couldn't fault her for either.

"At least she's not laughing to your face," Alice consoled.

"Yeah, that makes me feel better,"

"As much as we'd like to still around and watch this fuck-fest, me and Ali are going upstairs."

"For your own fuck-fest," I mumbled.

"Yeah, but only Bella and Alice are invited, sorry," Jasper said, winking at Bella.

"Well, in that case, you and Edward entertain yourselves for a while," Bella said with a devilish smirk. Hopping of me, she walked over to a giggling Alice. They slipped their hands in each other's back pockets and walked up the stairs, laughing the whole way.

"Fuck," Jasper mumbled, looking at the front of his pants. He looked at me, then at the stairs and bolted up them.

"Fuck,"

I wonder if it would be inappropriate to rub one out on Esme's furniture.

BPOV

Alice and I sat on the bed in her room, just laughing. Pretty soon Jasper came in, looking disappointed in the amount of cloths.

"You know Bella, the offer still stands," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Jack-ass," Alice hissed. I knew she wasn't really mad, but the whole thing was pretty funny.

"Sorry Jazz, someone like you really can't handle someone like me,"

Then I left then to do whatever. I decided it would be best of I just went down to Edward again. Poor guy was probably watching some soft-core cable porn.

He was sitting up on the couch, indeed watching a dirty movie.

"You're terrible," I mumbled, sitting down next to him.

"It's your fault,"

I laughed.

"I think I'm going to go over to James', I haven't seen him in a while, you wanna come?"

"Not in the way you mean,"

"Fine, I'll go by myself. Can I borrow you car?"

"You have to ask?"

"No, but I don't want to sound ungrateful."

I smiled and grabbed the keys from the hook by the door and hurried out to the garage, where I didn't waste time starting it.

I love this car. The car loves me. Everything just works. There was a reason I told Esme and Carlisle I didn't want a car. Mostly because that would mean having to get a license with I didn't want to do, just because being a registered driver makes me nervous. And because it would feel like cheating on the Vanquish. I couldn't do that.

Revving the engine I couldn't help but smile. It was the most beautiful purr I had ever heard. Imagine getting to hear that every time you got in your car. I was tempted to haul ass out of there but I didn't want to risk it. This was Edward's baby, if he wanted to but her in danger I'd let him, but I wasn't going to.

I'd just pulled out of that deathtrap they call a driveway when a horn blared, assaulting my eardrums. A felt a collision on my door and went spiraling God knows where. I came to a screeching halt and slammed against the steering wheel. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that wasn't supposed to happen. Instead of really thinking about it, I gave in to the blackness, feeling the warm blood gush over my eye.

EPOV

This was ridiculous. I can't believe I'm missing _Bones_ because the fucking President thinks he has to tell us about the current situation on the economy. We all knew the current fucking situation on the economy. It sucked and wasn't getting better. We don't need an hour-long speech on that.

I flipped it to _Adult Swim_ where there was a re-run of _Family Guy_. Emmett could do the best impressions of pretty much all of the characters.

The phone rang right on time after the commercials ended. Why is it people can't ever call during the breaks? Really, that's terrible.

"Hello," I answered, mostly paying attention to the show.

"Edward? Listen Edward you need to get down here, now." Carlisle said in a calm voice. Too calm.

"Why?"

"Its Bella, she was in an accident,"

Bella was in an accident. Shit.

"Is she ok?" I sounded calm enough, but I was already shaking.

"I don't know, they brought her in, and I'm not going to lie, she didn't look good,"

"How bad?" I rasped.

"Edward, I think you should start considering that she might not make it,"

All the air left me. Bella had to make it. That's how it works. She lives, I live. The universe had already been too cruel to me to take away the only thing I had been living for. She was everything.

"I'll be there in a few minutes,"

"I think that would be best. I'm going to go check on her before they send her into the OR, I made sure they have the best trauma surgeons working on her, ok?"

"Yeah,"

"Careful Edward, we don't need two accidents,"

I didn't even bother the turn the TV off. I just ran into the garage and started Jasper's Jaguar, the fastest car we own, next to my Vanquish.

I bolted down the driveway just to slam on the brakes when I reached the end. I hadn't thought that I would have to worry about passing the scene. Either way, I was facing the accident.

Enough of the road was cleared to get by, but my Austin Martin was still there, along with a half-dozen cop cars farther up the road and an ambulance. That made me start to panic. Its not that the car was in that bad a shape. The problem was where the damage was. Front on the driver side door. Even from thirty feet away I could see the dried blood all over the steering wheel. Something other that the blood was bugging me about it though. I didn't stick around to figure it out; I peeled out of there and sped down the road to the hospital.

The rest of the ride I was numb. If I wasn't I would probably have drove of the road. I kept trying to tell myself that she could be fine. She could just have a bad cut and maybe a concussion or some broken ribs. I'm probably overreacting. The problem with lying to yourself though, is you never really believe it.

**In celebration for reaching 50 reviews I'm giving you a really long chapter and a really mean cliffy. Don't hate me, I had a bad week and wanted to make someone suffer for it. Trust me, its better a fictional character** **than a person.**


	20. Chapter 20

EPOV

The hospital seemed so much more ominous now. The fading bricks and rusted awning seemed to leer at me as I stood by the car, trying to find the courage to go in. Bella was in that place, I knew. Everything was better with Bella.

What if I went in there just be told she wasn't going to make it? What if I went in there to find her already dead? I knew I had to, I just didn't know when.

I remembered something my dad had said to me, when he was sober.

_"If you wanna be a man you have to exactly what you really don't want to,"_

I needed to do what I didn't want to. This was it. I really didn't want to do this. I still knew I needed to.

Walking past the looming Forks General Hospital sign I crossed over the automatic doors and to the front desk.

"Can you page Dr. Cullen?" I asked the nurse working at the computer.

"Sure dear, you haven't been here in ages,"

"Yeah, I've been busy," I sounded like a computer. Dead.

A few minutes later Carlisle hurried into the lobby.

"Edward!"

"Carlisle,"

"She's still in surgery, but as far as I know it's going well,"

"How bad is she?"

He looked down.

"How bad?" I repeated.

"We won't know until after they're done working on her, but I'm not going to lie, full recovery is slim. Not impossible though. Bella's strong, I think she can defy the odds."

"So, when can I see her?"

"As soon as she gets out. I'll make sure someone comes to get you, ok?"

"Yeah,"

"Why don't you wait here for now, I'll make sure they keep you updated,"

I went over to the corner and sat in a chair. Staring at my hands in my lap. Time must have passed, but it didn't seemed to matter to me. I was just waiting. But I was thinking.

If Bella didn't make it, I was following her. As soon as her heart stopped beating I was gone. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it. I didn't want to hurt anyone more than I had to. I could drive off the bridge, but that would wreck Jasper's car. I could just jump off the bridge. Then it would take days to find my body. I didn't want to put them through that. I could just shoot myself with one of Bella's guns she hadn't returned to James. That would make James guilty because it was his gun. Maybe I'd get lucky and not have to worry about it. Maybe.

Carlisle came back in to see me. I didn't know how long I had been waiting. It didn't seem relevant. He just smiled and sat there with me, telling me how they should be done and I can see her soon. I wasn't sure when 'soon' was until a scrubs clad man with a generic face came in to tell us the surgery went well and we could see Bella.

"She's suffered some brain damage, but she might make a full recovery. It's just not likely. She also had some internal injuries, mostly to her heart from hitting the steering wheel. It was damaged but we patched it up and it should heal, to me honest; the lack of harm to it is a miracle. It's not something I've seen before outside of TV. The last time something like this happened the girl needed a heart transplant. In my personal opinion, if she can make it threw that I'm confident that she can recover fully."

"Thank you," I mumbled. "What room is she in?"

"243," the man said, with a small smile. Carlisle shot him a strange look. I just went up to the recovery ward.

Room 243 was at the end of the hall, farthest away from the door. Not something that's helpful when you really, really want to see your girlfriend.

When I finally did get there, I kinda wished I had just stayed in the waiting room. Just a little.

Bella lay there, looking horribly small and pale. I think that was the first time she had ever looked weak to me. She could take on the world without a second thought, now; she was being bested by a damn car.

My knees felt like Jell-O as I stumbled over to the chair by her bed and just sat there, starring at her.

Her head was encased in a turban of bandages. Her face and what was exposed of her chest through her hospital gown was covered in cuts and scratches. A few of them where stitched up, and there where bandages in seemingly random places, like her forearm and across her collarbone. Her face was pretty swollen and bruised.

_The airbag didn't inflate_.

**It's not as good as I had hoped. Oh well, at least I'm still writing. Hopefully this will be the last insufferably short chapter. It's good for people like me who have the attention span of a hummingbird. **


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

My head hurt. That seemed to be the most I could think at one time. Everything felt fuzzy. And I was so tired. Damn, my whole body hurt. It wasn't so much it hurt, just that it was sore, and stiff.

I opened my eyes for lack of anything better to do. Sleep could wait. Logically, I would guess I was already asleep and then I was woken up. That didn't explain why I was still tired.

Edward was slumped in a chair by the bed. I had to say he look terrible. His neck was going to hurt if he kept lying like that. I should wake him up. He just looked so peaceful. He also looked like he could use some sleep.

There were bags under his eyes and he really needed a shave. Worse than usual I guess. He was so damn beautiful, which is something I didn't really say about guys.

I looked around. It was starting to dawn on me that I was in a hospital bed. And I was in a hospital room, so I'd say I was in a hospital. And those people in flowery scrubs outside the door must be nurses. How do they expect to be taken seriously when they're wearing scrubs with teddy bears and daisies on them?

I remembered the crash, or, rather right before the actual impact. I know it hit, I felt it, but other than that it was a blur of spinning. Well, either way, I seem to be in working order. I was breathing and I still had all of my limbs. I could wiggle my toes and fingers and any disfigurements would really bother me. I just wasn't a vain person.

Edward had started to snore softly. I wondered if he was dreaming. Edward didn't strike me as the kind to dream. Or dream something rational. He just didn't.

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to wake him telepathically. I gave up and reached over and flicked his ear.

He jumped and then when he saw me gave a straggled yelp. Like a puppy being run over by a car.

"Bella?" he asked, his eyes alight with a spark that looked out of place on his haggard expression.

"Who else? How long have we been here?" I asked. It struck me that the clock radio next to the bed read a little after three o'clock.

"I've been here a few hours," he answered illusively.

"How long have I been here?"

"Bella, when you got hit, the airbag didn't go off. You remember the accident, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, you slammed your head against the steering wheel, amongst other things. There was a lot of brain damage,"

"How long Edward?"

"Two years,"

_Two years_? His voice seemed to echo.

"You were in a coma. Esme and Carlisle wouldn't let them take you off life support and then you started breathing on your own and now you're awake. Which is weird, but I'm gonna just go with it,"

I just sat there. I had just missed out on two years of my life. Fuck, I never sent those cookies to Demetri and Felix. They would think I forgot them. And I missed both of there birthdays. I'd been making Felix a birthday cake with some kind of fluffy animal on it since I was a kid. Hell, I'd lived with the guy for a while.

"I made you something," Edward interrupted my thoughts. "I know this is a lot to take in, and Carlisle will probably be mad that I told you instead of getting a doctor, but I'm not totally sure I'm not just dreaming, so," he reached to the side of his chair and came up with a scrap book looking thing.

"Wait," I said, making him pause for a moment. "If I missed the last few years, does that mean I, like, slept threw the recession?"

"Yeah, the economies not that much better. But look," he showed my the book, "I didn't want you to miss out on anything so I wrote about everything that happened while you were out,"

He was shaking and smiling and being all giddy. I was too tired to take it in. _Two years_? I guess that's not that bad. It could have been worse. I was still young. Edward looked like shit though.

I opened up the book cautiously, like there might be something waiting inside intent on my demise. Here, that kinda rhymes! Wow, maybe I did have brain damage.

The first page had a newspaper clipping that read: _Dick Cheney Tragically Dies in Hunting Accident_. I started laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" I snorted.

"I thought you of all people would laugh with me. No one else thought it was that funny, I really missed you,"

"I didn't miss you, but as far as my memory goes its still a week before your birthday. Your presents under my bed, by the way,"

"Thanks, I'll have to open it,"

"Two years late,"

After scanning the article about Cheney's…um, tragic death, I flipped the page to find some ultrasound photos of Alice and Jasper's baby. Damn, I'd totally missed the whole thing. At the bottom of it there was a copy of the birth certificate for a Miss Annabelle Alice Hale. Right next to it there was a picture of Alice lying on a hospital bed, hold who I assumed wasAnnabelle. Jasper was kneeling by the bed, looking like he had fainted a few times, but still happier than he had a right to be. Prick. I wasn't sure what I was mad at him for. Maybe for getting to be the knight in shining armor while I carted Alice to her doctors appointments and made her the weirdest stuff to for her cravings. Dammit I fried olives! What did he do?

"She's so cute," I commented, looking intently at the scrunched up little face.

"There are more pictures of her in the other pages. I marked everything better than Alice did. I even have pictures of her first steps, which Jasper missed."

"Doesn't surprise me,"

I continued to look through the book. It still hadn't sunk in. Of course, maybe I just didn't care. Its not like my whole life was over, I just didn't get to live for a few years. I had gone through worse. I'm sure I'll be hysterical later, but until then I'm just gonna figure everything out and be ok with it.

I had gotten to the last page of the book, I gasped. On it, there was a wedding announcement.

"I didn't want to tell you, since you just woke up and all but…" Edward mumbled, looking at his shoes.

**Oh I'm sure your all going to kill me, but that's why no one knows where I live. I love that. If you review I might be kind enough to give you a sneak peak. Maybe. This is defiantly the best ending I've some up with for a chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

EPOV

I didn't want to tell her, I really didn't. This wouldn't have happened if she had been awake. This wouldn't be a problem, but because she had to go get hit, it is. Damn, she's going to be so mad.

"That whore!" she screeched.

"Bella, I think your overreacting," I said slowly, I knew she wasn't.

"No, I am not, that gold digging bitch!"

"Hey that's a little harsh,"

"You shut up, this is not your problem,"

"Well it kinda is,"

Bella grabbed my phone off the table next to her bed, where the poor thing was _trying_ to charge.

Her face screwed up in the most adorable scowl as she hurriedly punched in a number. Oh god, this is not good.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Bella. I know great, we can do this later. I was just reading something about- shut-up James! My god, you knew I would be mad! You knew it and you still did it! Do you think _Victoria_ would have married you if you didn't have money? Do you? I hope to god you signed a prenup because I will kill her if you didn't. Did you really think it would last? I bet she's fucking the pool boy right now!"

"Bella, maybe your overreacting?" I suggested. Bad idea.

"You stay out of this, you should have stopped it in the first place." Bella hissed. She turned her attention back to the phone. "I don't care how hot she is, she's a walking disease incubator! God knows what the hell she has! God knows what _you_ have! Fine, you know what? We'll talk about this when I get home, but for now, I am very mad at you,"

"How'd it go?" I said, trying at a little comic relief.

"Oh just peachy. I can't believe him. And one of the Volturi whores too."

"I told him you'd be mad."

"What'd he say?"

"Tried to convince me that you weren't waking up and that I should move on,"

"You should have,"

"I didn't want to, ever,"

"That's nice of you,"

"I should probably go get your doctor,"

"Yeah, probably,"

BPOV

Some things never get resolved. I've learned that in my life. I've learned that life is rarely fair and never, _never_ works out perfect. Close to perfect maybe, but never really perfect. Another thing, people who are supposed to love you will burn you if they get the chance. I've found exceptions to this rule. The other ones are different, there's absolute. This one isn't. Or I just haven't given them enough time.

"And we are home!" Edward said enthusiastically as we pulled into the Cullen driveway.

A week. A fucking weeks worth of tests after I'd woken up. A _week_. I could have been out enjoying things but I'm stuck in a hospital room eating Snack Packs and watching crappy cable movies from the eighties. Not my idea of fun. A week of people going ape shit over me being awake and I still found I didn't care. After people came out of shock things got really normal, really fast.

"Finally," I mumbled.

"No kidding,"

"We're going to be alright, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking over and taking my hand in his as we scaled the treacherous path of death known simply as 'that damn driveway'.

I had to believe, I really did, that things would work out. I might not like James marrying Victoria, mostly because she's a gold digging slut, but I could live with it. I missed out on little Miss Annabelle Hale, but I could deal with it. Hopefully. And I could deal with missing out on two years of my life that I wouldn't have done much with anyway. I just needed four more credits to graduate, and I could easily get that in a semester. Edward and me could get our own place and we can all live happily ever after. The end.

**I suck at writing endings and I'm sure you all will be pissed I ended it here. But you know what? Fuck you! In a nice way. I'll actually write a sequel. Not like my other stories where I said I'd write a sequel while never intending to. Sorry. This one I can actually see me writing more on. I kinda tried to tie things up and didn't do a great job, but I kinda don't care. Anyhoo, someone left a great review on _Spotlight_. I wanted to reply to then but it was an anonymous review. So, if u submitted a review to _Spotlight_ under the name 'Chloe' and this is your review:**

**"_ok so i loved the story..but wtf? 11 chapters? You skipped super important_**

_**details like how nessie wus carryinq the baby,how seth and becca fell in**_

_**love..this story is ridiculos.I think if you cant write more than 11 chapters**_

_**of a story,then you arent that good of a writer are you?"**_

**Then I would like to thank you for reviewing. The bitchyness was great. I like it when people are honest. If readers give sugarcoated reviews there's no point in reviewing. Readers aren't there to boost the writer's self-esteem; they're there to tell the writer what they did wrong. And if you don't know how Renesmee was carringing the baby I think you should ask your parents about the birds and bees. And no, I'm not that good a writer. **


End file.
